My Past Mistakes
by Living.The.Lie
Summary: Bella runs away from everything that's gone wrong in her life. She then moves back to Forks. What happens when her past catches up to her....OOC r&r if you want:COMPLETE Sequel in progress
1. Me

Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I love to read everyones so…yeah…

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I love to read everyones so…yeah….anyways heres my story******

My name is Isabella Swan…

Call me Bella.

I have slightly wavy brown hair

It has natural red and blonde streaks in it and comes to the middle of my back

I have put dark highlight of purple and light blue in my hair.

I have brown eyes

Sadly to say I am 5 feet and 4 in. tall

I have creamy pale skin and a soft complexion

I am just plain!

The most important thing you need to know is…..

I am running from my past


	2. Running

Hey just want to make sure you guys get something good before you hate me for leaving you on cliffies grins evilly lol bye Italics are Bella's thoughts and past convo's

**Hey just want to make sure you guys get something good before you hate me for leaving you on cliffies grins evilly lol bye******_Italics are Bella's thoughts and past convo's. _All songs are by Evanescence and Flyleaf but are put as hers.

"Bella…please come back home!" my mom, Renee, begs me on the phone.

"No mom! I told you I'm leaving. I'm 17 and I'm moving back **home** with dad and Jasper." I reply angrily emphasizing on home.

"But Bella you were home before you left," she tells me and I can hear her sobbing.

"No I wasn't and you know that. Ever since you made me go with you and you married Phil…I can tell you don't really care about me anymore. So just go and talk to Phil and I'll be happy here mom, Ok?" I say her coldly.

_Unfortunately what I said was all true. She became his wife and I become the maid of their lives._

"If that's ...what you want…then alright," she says sniffling, " but you have to call me a lot got it!"

"Thanks" _not like you have a say anyway _"and of course I will…I gotta go planes here. Bye." I say with relief plain in my voice.

"Bye. Love you," she says

"Love you too mom," I say before I hang up.

I had already flown to Seattle from Phoenix before I called my mother so that she couldn't guilt me into coming back. While I was taking the hour long flight up to Port Angelos I was thinking of my conversation with Charlie a few weeks before. _"Hello?" my father, Charlie, said when he answered the phone. "Hey dad," I said. "Bella is that you!?" he exclaimed. "Shhh, yeah it's me dad. How's it going?" I ask him. "It's going good. Is something wrong. Why did you call now…don't get me wrong I'm glad you did but you usually call on Sundays and it's Friday now." He told me with a confused taint to his words. "No nothings wrong, jeez. I was wondering about something and that's why I called." I told him shyly. "What were you wondering about," he asked me in return. "Well I turned 17 in a few weeks and I was wondering if I could come and live down in Forks with you and Jasper. I mean I miss you guys and I want to come down there." "Oh really! Well of course Jasper and I would love for you to come and live here. But why would you want to?" he asked thoroughly surprised. "Well I'm sick of it here and like I said I miss you." "Sure you can…if you want. Let me write down your plane schedule if you have it?" "Yeah I do it's on August 12 at 2 p.m. Is that okay?" I say. "It's fine. I'll be there to come pick you up with Jasper." He tells me now excited. "WAIT! Don't tell Jasper. I want it to be a surprise!" I yell quickly. "Alright then I'll see you later. Bye Bells, love ya" he replied gruffly and I can imagine him blushing while saying that. "Love you too dad can't wait." I say chuckling softly._

When I return back from la-la land I realized that we landed already. I picked my carry-on and got off the plane. When I go out to find Charlie all my luggage was with me. I spotted him instantly and went over there. "Hey Bells," he said smiling hugely while giving me an awkward one armed hug, "You look great! Hardly recognized you". "Thanks. You ready to go?" I ask him while going to the car. "Yeah I am but where's your luggage?" he asked me confuzzled (my word I love it! Oh and spiddled is my word too). "I...uh...only brought this," I said holding up my carry-on, "I thought I could go to Seattle or Port Angelos to shop for everything else." "Sure ya can and you can get Jasper and the gang to go with you." He told me. "The gang?" I ask him. "Oh! That's right you haven't met them. Well Jasper will introduce you," he told me with a mischievous look in his eye. The hour long drive to Forks wasn't bad because Charlie put the radio on and I listened to my i-pod which was playing Missing. At my old home I had an electric and acoustic guitar that I would make songs and transfer them on my i-pod once I had sung the lyrics. Charlie tapped my shoulder and I turned off my i-pod. "Now Jasper is at his friend Jake's house down in La Push and I'm going to drop you off there. Is that ok?" "Sure is. I doubt he'll recognize me." I said laughing. "Okay here we are. Now just follow the path to the garage and you'll find him there. He's the blonde hair blue-eyed one," he told me chuckling. "Ha ha. Very funny I know what my brother looks like. Even if it's been 7 yrs." I said guiltily, "See you later. I'll have Jasper take me home. Can you bring my stuff inside?" "Sure thing no problem. See you later tonight."

I walk on the path and find myself outside a building. "Jake I need a wrench can you hand it to me," said a surprisingly calm voice. "Sure Jazz no prob." I here a deep voice answer. _Oh my god his voice has changed so much._ I walk to the door and look inside. A guy with dark chin length hair turned and gawked at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "What's wrong Jake?" said a person underneath the red Jeep Wrangler. "Someone's here so get up from there," he said pulling on the leg that visible. "Alright jeez relax man." I watched a 6 ft. guy with beautiful blonde hair that is almost white and sparkling blue eyes that are as bright as blue fire look at me. "Hello there. How can I help you?" He asked me. I stared for another second and through myself at him and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Excuse me but do I know you?" He said while disentangling my arms from his neck. He stared down at me questioningly. "You don't remember me?" I ask him. "I'm sorry I don't but you seem familiar." He told me as a gentleman. _What should I do? He doesn't recognize me!_

**Lol sorry guys but I just had to do it: Next chapter up tomorrow. Review if you have ideas or anything to say. Bye gotta read other peoples stories**


	3. Jazz

Hey guys this chapters gonna be long cuz I'm going to describe a lot of things and put in the lyrics to a lot of songs but they aren't going to over ride the story

**Hey guys this chapters gonna be long cuz I'm going to describe a lot of things ********. I forgot to mention earlier…All Human! **

JPOV

I was staring at this girl who had an understanding look but had some hurt show in her chocolate brown eyes. I couldn't place it but she seemed familiar somehow. I took a good look at her to see if I could figure out what's so familiar about her. She was wearing black boots that weren't the style of combat boots but they looked as sturdy as them. She had black chained and studded pants that had Jade color in them, and a belt that was white and black with pics on them. She was wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt with a boom box print in pink.

Her accessories were silver studs in her ears (3 up top and 2 on the bottom) and blue earphones sticking out from under her hair and has a line that leads to her front pocket. I'm assuming it's an i-pod. She maybe only 5 feet and about 4 inches but she is slender and cute stunning. She has a heart shaped face with warm, chocolate eyes, red lips, a soft complexion, and a creamy pale skin tone. Her face is framed with brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and has red, blonde, purple, and blue highlights.

"Uh….You seem familiar but I'm sorry I can't remember why." I tell her sadly. She nods slowly, "I can understand. I mean it's been a long time since you've seen me," she says with a slight smile. "No offense but who are you?" I ask her curiously. All of a sudden her eyes have a mysterious glint in them. "Well…I used to live here with my brother but I had to leave." She told me. "Do I know your brother?" I ask her while trying to find out who had sister that left. "Oh you know him that's for sure," she said looking straight in my eyes. "And who was he?" I ask impatiently. "I'm looking at him." She tells me with a smile spreading across her face. "Bella!!" I ask her incredulously.

"Hey Jazzy!" she said laughing and winding her arms around me in a hug. I hug her back tightly. "It's been what seven years since I last saw you. How are you? I missed you soooo much. Why are you back?" I ask her in shock, "It's not that I'm not glad but-!" She cuts me off answering my questions. "I know. I'm sorry I wish I could have seen you more too. I'm good. I missed you soooo much too. I got sick of Phil and mom and I wanted to see you guys so...HERE I AM!" She told me with happiness. I noted that she practically sneered Phil's name. I pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "You don't like Phil I'm guessing." I told her. She snorted, "That's putting it lightly."

I could see Jake looking at us from the corner of my eye. "Jake this is my sister Bella. Bella this is my friend Jacob Black." I explained to them. "Hi," they said to each other and shook hands. I could see Jake blush and saw Bella staring at the car. "You fix cars?" I ask her. She raised and eyebrow and with a sly smile on her face, "Can I take a look?" "Sure go ahead," I told her while watching. She went to the car and looked under the hood. "I'm going under!" she told me and scrambled under the car. I looked at Jake and he mouthed _did you know about this. _I shook my head and looked back at her feet when I hear her ask, "Can you hand me a socket wrench?" "Sure."

BPOV

While I was working under the car I could tell the guys were waiting for me. I tinkered a little here and there and got up from underneath. "Okay start it up." I tell Jake. "Okay?" He said eyeing me warily. I watched as he got in the Jeep and started it up. I heard it purr softly and with a smug smile on my face turned to my brother. "You did it! You actually fixed it. We've been working at the engine for 2 weeks now." He exclaimed with a smile on his face. Jake got out and gave me a huge hug. "Jake….need…..air!" I said gasping.

"Oh sorry." He said releasing me and looking embarrassed. I laughed and hugged him. "It's okay." "So since you're the one that fixed it….Do you want to keep it?" He asked me holding the keys in his hand. "Urm…are you sure? I mean sure but you probably need it." I said and looked at Jasper who was looking at Jake. "No I have a car. I just wanted to fix this one and was going to give it to Jasper but he already has one and you don't." he told me looking intently at me.

"What do you think, Jazz?" I ask him. "I say go ahead." He said. "Okay. Thanks Jake!" I exclaimed while grabbing the keys and giving Jake another hug. "Are you ready to go Jasper? I want to get home and cook dinner it's already 4:30 and I am going to Port Angelos to shop for everything tomorrow." I explained to him. "Um….Sure. See you tomorrow Jake." He hugged me and told me to follow him home.

"Bye Jake. Thanks so much. I'll see you soon….maybe tomorrow if I get home early enough." I said while getting in **my** car. I pulled out of the garage and followed Jazz home. When we pulled into a drive-way I got out and looked at the house. It was a two-story white Victorian house, had a gravel driveway on the side of it, and it had many clear windows to let the sun in with. "W-O-W!" I said looking at it.

"You like it?" Jasper asked me. "Well, yeah. It might have helped if you guys told me you moved!" I said darkly. He laughed, "We just moved here a few weeks ago." "Oh. Sorry" I said while looking down. "It's okay. You didn't know." He said while dragging me in. The inside of the house was as beautiful and magnificent as the outside. "Hey dad!" I called.

"Hey Bells! Like the house?" he said laughing. "Yeah I do. What rooms mine?" I asked him. "The one upstairs first door on the right." He told me. "What would you guys like for dinner?" I ask them while heading in the way I guessed was the kitchen. I was right and found the door.

"You don't have to cook. We'll order pizza." Charlie said obviously trying not to put me out. "Alright" I yelled back and went back into the hallway. I saw a door and for some reason went and opened it. All I saw was stairs descending and of course I went down to explore. I found a light and clicked it on. After being momentarily blinded I say the most beautiful basement. It was halfway carpeted and the other half hard wood floor and had an entire bathroom in the corner.

It was the size of the whole first floor and I immediately fell in love with it. I ran back up the stairs and flicked off the light on the way up. "CHARLIE!" I yelled. "What is it what's wrong he said coming into the hallway?" he asked me looking bewildered. "Nothing, now calm down." I said laughing and jumping up and down, "Can I live in the basement please, please, please pretty please!" I asked him with the puppy dog eyes. "You want to live in the basement?" he asked me.

"Yeah I do. I'll show you why when I'm done tomorrow. Oh and can I renovate it a little bit?" I asked him. "Um…okay. I can't wait. How do you want to renovate it?" He asked me slightly suspicious. "Just by putting up a wall to close off the bathroom area and to create more rooms." I told him. "Okay if you want." Just than the doorbell rang. Charlie walked down the hall with me on his heels and went to the front door to pay for the pizza. I went to the room Charlie first told me was mine and grabbed some clothes to change in to.

I had grabbed flannel green and white sweat pants and a white tank top then I headed down to the bathroom across from the stairs. I took my toiletries with me and started the shower. I used my strawberry shampoo and watermelon body wash. I got out and changed after about 20 min. in the shower, so that I didn't impose. I walked down the stair and went over to my brother and dad, who were on the couch watching a game. "Good night guys." I said and hugged them each.

"Good night Bells," they said. I was halfway up the stairs when I heard Charlie ask me, "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Um…when I wake up and eat breakfast." I said. "Okay have fun kiddo and try not to be too late." He said. "Alright good night Dad!" I said before turning back and going to "my" room. I turned off the light and climbed into the bed. I fell asleep quickly.

**Alright guys you know what to do! ******** Next chap up tomorrow. It's really long and explains what she does and what she buys. Please review…but no pressure lol**


	4. shopping

Hey

**Hey! I know I really didn't want to put that An in there******** A would like to give a special shout out to Live.In.The.Moment for giving me my first review. You rock! And to answer the question of Jalila01 I would like to say that Edward does come in a few chapters******** Now ON WITH THE STORY…oh and **_italics_** are dreams and bold italics are her thoughts.**

**BPOV**

_I was walking in the forest when things changed for the worst. I was back in Phoenix with my "friends", as I would tell people, and we were walking down the alley to meet up with some enemies. We started to fight and then everything went black. I had pain in between my lower to ribs. I noticed that I was bleeding there and the next thing I know it got darker. I looked up at the sky and felt raindrops fall on my face. All of a sudden I hear screaming. I know that voice. All I can think is: __**not her! Please anyone but her!**_ _Get up and run toward the screaming. I end up going to an abandoned warehouse. The next thing I see stops my heart cold. I see my sister, my baby _**( an: not real sister or baby) **_on the ground crying and breathing really hard with Aaron over with his knife poised over her a stomach. "It's all your fault. Her death will haunt you forever. Until I get you," he said laughing at the end. He raised the knife and stabbed her in the heart. "NO!"I yell._

**JPOV**

I was watching a game with dad and Bella came down to tell us goodnight. I checked my watch and it said it was 10 p.m. already. After about a half-hour I said goodnight to dad and went up to brush my teeth and go to sleep. My bedroom was right next to Bella's temp. room. Next thing I no I hear "No my sister……all my fault…..NO!" I get up and run over to Bella's room. I see her on her bed still screaming. She's withering in her bed and fidgeting around. I run over to her and shake her, "Bella! Wake up."

**BPOV**

I wake up and sit straight up while gasping for breath. "Bells you okay?" Jasper asked me. "Yeah…I'm fine now," I tell him shakily. "What was that all about?" he asked with concern and worry all over his face. "Nothing just a bad dream. What time is it?" I ask him. "It's 4 in the morning." He tells me staying on the bed and rubbing my hands to keep them warm. "You're freezing and you're shivering. What was the dream about?" he asked me tenderly. "Oh nothing," I lied. I laid back and closed my eyes, "Jazz I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning or later tonight. Love you night." I turned over and waited to hear his footsteps leaving.

**JPOV**

Bella turned over and waited for me to leave. I got up off the bed and went back into my own bedroom. I could tell something was bothering her and that she lied to me but I wasn't going to push her just yet. I lied back down and went to sleep.

**BPOV**

I woke up again and grabbed my clothes from yesterday. I also grabbed some clean underwear to wear and took a shower. Once I was dressed and clean I went back into my room to grab my wallet. I looked in my duffel bag which was kinda retarded because the only things in there were my pajamas, underwear, c.d's, and a c.d. player. I looked in one of the many pockets of my pant and found my wallet. I chained it to the front hoop of my pants and went downstairs. Once I got downstairs I noticed a note it said that no one will be home until about 8:30 p.m. After eating some breakfast I grabbed a jacket, and my keys. I got in my jeep and drove to Port Angelos.

On the drive over I thought about how much was in my bank account. I remembered my parents putting money in my account but I hadn't checked it in awhile. After an hour I arrived at Port Angelos. I went to an atm and checked my account. I had 200,000 so I now I could get all I needed for my music. I went into Hot Topic and bought a lot of clothes, Victoria's Secret, Bed Bath and Beyond, and Sears. After 2 hours and many bags later I went to my car and dropped them all off. I checked the time on my new watch and it said it was 1 so I went and got Subway for lunch. I ordered a 6 inch ham sandwich, large root beer, and a cookie. After I ate that I went into a couple more stores and got paint, and tarps.

I dropped them off at the car and went back in. I went and bought an electric and acoustic guitars, drums, keyboard, i-home, lab-top, computer, and everything needed for a recording studio. I had them get delivered in 4 days. Then I went to a lumber yard and got some wood to separate my room into parts and got soundproof stuff (an: idk what it's called?). After I had that in the back of my car I went to verizon and got a cell phone and plan (an: Bella's phone on profile). Then I drove back home to get things started. When I got home it was 6 and no one was home yet. I took the lumber, paint, and tarps and brought them to the basement to start working. I went back outside and got the rest of my bags and bed stuff and went upstairs. I changed into some painting clothes I bought and headed downstairs.

I started with making walls around the bathroom in the corner next to the stairs. After 2 hours I had the wood up and I was going upstairs to make dinner once I changed. After I changed into my new pajamas and had another shower I went downstairs and started to make tacos. About 15 minutes later I heard the door open, "Hello?" I called out. "Hey sis, where are you?" I heard Jasper say. "I'm in the kitchen." I called back out. I heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen and Jasper came inside. "Hey watcha making?" He asked while coming toward me. "I'm makin' tacos. And there done so dish up." I told him. "Alright dad should be home-" "Hey kids!" I heard Charlie call out when he cut off Jazz. "Now," said Jasper and I laughed. After everyone had dinner and relaxed I told them to stay out of the basement until I told them that it was okay to look. The said alright and I went upstairs and fell asleep.

**Alright guys end of chapter********. I was going to end it sooner but I wanted to make up for the authors note earlier. Next chapter will have room over with, the introduction to her music to her brother, and the gang meets Bella. Anyway you know the drill….please review ********. Lol until next time**


	5. The room and music

Hey party peoples lol sorry last chapter was more of a filler

**Hey party peoples lol******** sorry last chapter was more of a filler. I have future chapters done in my head but I have to get through this first lol. Anyway I thought that the last chapter was longer and was disappointed when it wasn't. My bad…Anyway ON WITH THE STORY.**

**JPOV**

After four days of hanging with my girlfriend and the gang Bella told me that I could see her room tonight. It's 4 p.m. now and I know that Bella's going to wait to show me in another 4 hrs. I never saw or heard her work but every time that I went to the laundry room I saw some clothes of hers covered with light purple, and silver paint, along with sawdust the first two days.

At 8 I turned toward everyone and said, "Night guys. See you tomorrow. Oh and I have a surprise for y'all." Of course when I said that Emmett got all excited. "Night Jasper see you tomorrow." I heard while I went to my car. It was a nice dark blue '85 4x4 Silverado truck. When I pulled into the driveway I hurried to the front door and started yelling Bella's name.

"Oh. Hey Jazz didn't hear you!" she said sarcastically. I watched her walking down the stairs carrying her duffel bag. "What's in there?" I asked her following her to the basement door. "Oh some clothes, my cd player, and some cd's." she said nonchalantly.

I opened the door for her. "Why thank you kind sir." She said laughing. "Your welcome milady." I replied laughing as well. "Can I see it now?" I asked her with a pleading whine in my voice. "Alright, Fine you can. Just let me put this down there first and then I'll come get you." She said while struggling not to smile. I waited impatiently for her and when I heard her footsteps on the stairs I practically fell down trying to get down fast enough.

"So? What do you think?" she asked me while I looked around. "WOW!" I was rendered speechless. I was staring at a terrific room. To the left of the stairs was just a wall with a door and the other half was wide open to the right. The only light was two lamps on the bedside tables. The room was a light purple color with silver shimmering butterflies on the walls. Her bed had a purple comforter that was down feathered and her carpet was beige. Against the wall was a dark mahogany desk with a computer, an i-home, and a cell phone on it. She had a bookcase filled with books across from the stairs, two silver comfy seat chairs, and her bathroom was to the right of the stairs in the furthest corner. The door was open and revealed a white tiled floor with white walls and lights.

"It's amazing!" I told her excitedly, "Who did these butterflies? And who put up this wall? What's behind it? Can I see?" "Whoa breathe Jazz." She told me laughing. I blushed and waited for her to answer. "Thank you! I did, me, a secret, and yes you can." She said smiling at me and started to walk towards the door. She opened it and I swear I started to drool.

The walls were a red color with black trim and the lights were everywhere. She had a lab-top on a desk and besides that was a whole recording set-up. She had a blue electric guitar with black butterflies on it, a dark wood acoustic guitar, a keyboard, red and black drums, a microphone, and a few amps. On a few stands were sheet music and there were various cd's on the floor.

"Holy Crap!" I said speechless. "I'm taking it that you like this?" she said hopefully. Of course I bombarded her with questions. "How long have you been doing this? What do you place? Do you have a band? Can I hear a few cd's? Can I hear you play? Can you record some for me? Can I create a band and have them practice here?" I stopped, before I could pass out to breathe. "Wow that was long." She said laughing, "Since I left, all of them, no, sure, if you want but not right now, no problem, I guess but call me before you do! Oh and this room is sound-proof." "Thanks sis you're awesome." I said hugging her closely. "Yeah I know!" she said while laughing. She grabbed a cd off of the floor and put it in boom-box I didn't see before. The room was filled with music soon after.

_You can only move as fast as  
Who's in front of you  
And if you assume  
Just like them  
What good will it do  
So find out for yourself  
So your ignorance  
Will stop bleeding through_

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

Logic forces me to believe in this  
And I have learned to see  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard  
And only you can choose  
And every choice you make will effect you  
Search your own self

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

Breathe

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you  
It's just a breath away

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath  
You're suffocating

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
The empty shape in you  
Steals your breath

Breathe

So many lies swirling  
All around you  
You're suffocating  
Breathe  
The empty shape in you  
Breathe today

I looked at her and saw her with her eyes closed mouthing the words. Then I just listened to the songs. But before the next one came one she turned to me and said, "There's only three on here and one is…well you'll see." I waited to see what she meant.

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world_

That never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled.

Look here she comes now -  
Bow down and stare in wonder.  
Oh, how we love you  
No flaws when you're  
But now I know she -

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Never was and never will be  
Not for real that you can save me  
And somehow now you're everybody's fool

After that song I waited to see what she meant before it came on. Then I understood when the last song came on.

_Please, please, forgive me  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
and barely conscious you'll say to no-one:  
"isn't something missing?"_

You won't cry for my absence, I know,  
you forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant?  
Am I so insignificant?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

CHORUS:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please, forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out.  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

CHORUS

Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there.  
Isn't something missing,  
Isn't something...?

CHORUS

Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

When it was over I looked at her and she was staring at me. "Well what did you think?" she asked me nervously. "I loved it. You are a fantastic one woman band!" she started to laugh when I said that. "So let me guess that last one was for mom and Phil?" "Yeah it was. I created it when she first married him and it just fit now." She said with a shrug. "Yeah." I looked at the time. "Crap its 8:30. We better start dinner." She and I shut the lights off and went upstairs. I watched her while she started to make enchiladas. After about 15 minutes I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up. "Hey kids!" he yelled. "Hey dad dinners ready when you are. Oh and you can go look at Bella's room afterward." I yelled back. After dinner Bells took us down again. Once he saw it all he was taken back. He complimented her on everything. The whole time he did this she blushed. "I am going to pay for my own internet though. Alright dad!" I turned and saw her with her famous stubborn glint and knew Charlie wasn't going to get off on that one. "Alright, Fine but you have to fix my car." He said while pulling her into a hug. When he went back upstairs I said goodnight to Bella and started up the stairs. About halfway up I yelled over my shoulder, "Get some sleep because tomorrow you're meeting the gang." I heard her yell, "WHAT!" before I closed the door.

BPOV

Great I get to meet the gang. Man…ugh. I was too tired to care so I just changed into some new pajamas after taking a shower. Then I brushed my teeth, hair, and went to bed.

**Alright guys. That chapter's over with. Two more chapters and then it's Edward's pov. Their titles are: The gang, the fair's talent show, and The fair's talent show E-pov. Any way's review guys kay? Oh and I reread my summary and I love it lol. Thanks for everything… bye**


	6. The gang and the talent show

Hey guys

**Hey guys! ******** I liked the way I did the last chapter lol. Anyway this chaps of the gang and the beginning of the fair….hope you enjoy******

Previously

_Great I get to meet the gang. Man…ugh. I was too tired to care so I just changed into some new pajamas after taking a shower. Then I brushed my teeth, hair, and went to bed._

BPOV

"BELLA!" I hear and of course with my luck I give a shriek, jump to the side away from the noise, and end up falling on the floor: landing on my stomach (Lol I just had to put that in there. Most likely that would be me so…yeah). I hear laughing while I get up. I look around and find Jasper bent over hitting my bed with his fist.

I go over and-SMACK-"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked me while rubbing the back of his head. "Oh I don't know." I said sarcastically, "maybe for waking me up, yelling in my ear which caused me to fall off my bed, and then laughing about it!" I was screaming by the end of the sentence.

"Okay maybe I did deserve it but it's 9 and you are coming with me to meet some friends." He said while dragging me to my dresser (an: sorry forgot to put it in here but it's by the bathroom). "Now get dressed, meet me upstairs for some breakfast, then we'll go." He said before turning and going toward the stairs. "Jeez who turned you into a girl?" I asked him while getting some clothes out. "WHAT!" He asked me exasperated while turning around on the stairs.

"Well think about it…who gives demands really well that you know you can't help but do?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised. "Um any girl in my life" he said and I laughed. "Yes so therefore you are a chick. Now go so I can take a shower and get dressed. Oh when you hear the water turn off can you please put some pop-tarts in the toaster for me?" I asked him with puppy dog eyes. "Fine" he said and I could hear him grumbling something along the lines of how can girls do that so easily….'s not fair.

I laughed while going into my bathroom. I got undressed and got into the shower. I used my strawberry shampoo, which calms me, and some watermelon body-wash. When I was done with my shower I got out and changed into the clothes I picked. I went upstairs to get hit by the smell of delicious strawberry pop-tarts being cooked. "Smells good Jazz thanks!" I said appreciatively. "He looked up at me with a smile and said, "Wow you look great."

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing some formfitting dark skinny jeans, a black tank top with a silver wilting rose, as the design, that showed just a hint of my flat stomach, and black flats with skulls on them. For my hair I had it in a ponytail though a few strands surrounded my face, and my make up was very light…eyeliner and some lip gloss.

"Thanks Jazz" I said smiling. "You look quite dashing yourself." I looked at him over and decided that I would steal his jacket because it was awesome. He was wearing faded jeans, black boots, and a tight black shirt that showed his biceps. I looked at his jacket with longing…it was a bigger black jacket that had a giant skull on the back that was fading in and out, and the eyes were some pale roses. "Um thanks." He said blushing. He didn't seem to notices my stares at his jacket on the back of his chair.

I grabbed the pop-tarts and ate them. I ran, okay not run for we know how that usually ends up, to brush my teeth. I went outside when I was done and saw that he was already waiting for me in his car. I was determined to get that jacket with force if I had to when I saw that it was lying on the back of his chair.

After about 10 minutes we turned down a dirt read that lead into the park. "Why are we meeting them here?" I asked Jasper. "We always meet here and then we play around for a while." He said while pulling into a vacant spot. "Oh okay." I said. We got out and I ran to his side. "Now we have an issue to discuss here." I said and I could see him getting wary.

JPOV

When she asked the question I got a little scared. She got a mischievous look in her eye and an evil smile grew on her face. I gulped this is going to end badly. I'm seriously starting to dread that smile.

BPOV

"And what might that be?" he asked me. "Well I want your jacket and I'm not afraid to attack you for it." I said softly. He laughed, "Not going to happen sis." "Now that's where you're wrong." And with that said I started jumping around him to get the jacket.

EMPOV

I was sitting with Rose and Alice at a bench waiting for Jasper and the surprise he was going to show us. "What time is it?" Alice asked me. "It's 11 now….Where is-" "Jasper give me it!" "NO!" I looked at the girls and they looked back. We got up and ran to see what all the noise was about. When we got to the parking lot we saw Jasper and an unknown girl rolling on the ground fighting to get his jacket which was about a foot away. I started to laugh uncontrollably and so did Rose. I was a little afraid of the look on Alice's face…I could tell she was getting mad. At the sound of us laughing the girl took advantage of Jasper looking at us to toss him off of her and she dashed up and grabbed the jacket. "Ha ha ha! I got it" she said while sticking her tongue out at a dazzled Japer. "Hey guys wat's up?" he asked us while getting up.

"Oh nothing just watching you getting destroyed by some chick." I said. Before Rose could slap me the girl looked at me. She was scary when mad. "SOME CHICK!" she yelled at me looking incredulous. Jazz went over to her quickly and grabbed her around the waist with her arms still at her sides. "Now just relax! He didn't mean it…right Emmett?" he had a pleading look in his eyes. "Yeah just kidding chill" I said while trying to figure out what was going on.

Jazz let the girl go and turned to us. "Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Emmett his girlfriend Rosalie and Alice my girlfriend." He pointed us out when he called our names. "Hey!" she said smiling but then glared at me. Rose was laughing at that and so was Alice. "I like her Jazz. Who is she?" asked Alice while smiling at Bella. "Uh guys… you don't remember her?" he asked us. "I don't, me neither, nu-uh" were our replies. "Well jeez. Good to know that people remember me when I left." She said while feigning to look hurt but you could see the amusement in her eyes. Alice's eyes went huge and she squealed really loud. "Bella OMG!" she yelled and run toward her. "Hey Alice. Finally someone can stand my brother." She said laughing. "Hey!" Jazz yelled. I laughed. "Guys it's Bella….Jazz's sister!" said Alice looking at us like we're crazy. Our eyes grew wide and our jaws dropped. "Are you serious? I missed you girl." Said Rose while she went and hugged Bella tightly.

I looked her over and noticed she had Jazz's jacket casually draped over her arm. She changed soooo much since she left. She was wearing dark formfitting jeans, a black tank-top that showed some of her abs, she had a slight 6 pack, which had a wilting silver rose on it and some wicked awesome black shoes with skulls on them. With that tank-top you could see her toned biceps. I remembered her from a kid and I compared it to her now. She grew taller of course but she was only about 5 feet 5 in., her hair grew longer and had many colors in it, she got skinner and more muscular at the same time.

"What, no hug from 'brother Emmett'?" she said while laughing. I ran and scooped her up into a bear hug. "I missed you soooo much. I had to bug your brother. You look great. What have you been up to? Do anything exciting?" I told/asked her while stopping to take a breath. I was still hugging her I noticed and she didn't seem to care. "I missed you too. And how did that go? Thanks. Nothing much just music and body building. Not really." She said. She laughed when she talked about Jazz and her face closed off and sort of darkened when she answered what she did.

She squeezed me back as if to prove the body building and I actually had to tell her that I needed to breathe. Everyone stared at her when I said this. All she did was smile sweetly. "Hey Em?" she said. "Yes" I asked her warily. "Want to have an arm wrestling match?" she asked me. I grinned hugely, "You're going down." "As if" she said and her eyes flashed. We went to the bench and sat on opposite sides. "Jazz you say when." She said while we grasped hands. **GO** was all I heard and then I started to try and get her to move.

"Is that the best you got?" she asked me while grinning. "Not a chance" I said and tried even harder. I was shaking with effort and I could tell she was matching my strength. "I'm getting bored of this. Sorry Emmy." She said that sweetly and then she pinned me. I heard the others gasp. I looked at her and she was laughing at me and the others.

After a few hours we went home had lunch. She showed us what she did with the basement and promised us that she would play for us sometime.

Then we went back to the park for a few more hours. At about 6 I mentioned the fair. "Let's go. I wanna go can we please jazzy?" she asked while giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Alright lets go."

When we got there Bells said that she had to go to the bathroom so we waited for her by the stadium. "It's been like 5 minutes. Where is she?" Jazz asked us. Right then I heard from the speakers "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual fair and talent show. Up first is a new performer. Bella Swan!" While everyone applauded we looked at the stage. I saw her hand a disc to someone, tell them what track, and pick up an electric guitar. She walked on stage, "Hello everyone! Thanks for coming. I will be playing an original song of mine."

BPOV

I swear I'm going to hurl while I waited for them to announce me. I heard my name and gave the manager a cd, "Track 7 please." He nodded and put it in. I got on stage and introduced myself. I waited and heard the music. I waited for the change to tell me when to start. Right before it came on I thought to myself _crap! Here it comes. _I opened my mouth and…..

**Sorry guys! Lol I have to get off now so you'll have to wait for the next chapter. I decided to name it differently. Bye's love ya….please review! **


	7. first sight epov

Shakes my head Seriously guys

**Shakes my head Seriously guys! 377 hits (THANKS) and only 12 reviews? What's up with that? Anyway major shout out to FRK921 for giving me an actual answer and putting up the most reviews. Thanks luv ya******

EPOV (I did promise you)

I hate this! Why did my dad (Carlisle) have to meet up with someone over the internet anyway? All I know is her name is Esme and she has 2 sons who have 2 girlfriends that have rooms there. Don't get me wrong! I love my dad and I'm happy for him but why did I have to go with him and move from California to Forks, Washington anyway?

I look at my dad when I realized we've stopped. He turned to me and said, "We're here son! You get to see my girlfriend and meet her family." I put on a forced smile I've used ever since I found out we were leaving. "I can't wait" I told him. I lied.

We got out of the moving truck and walked to the door of a beautiful white house. A woman with caramel hair and soft, warm, gentle blue (an: idk what her eyes are really) eyes opened the door. She smiled a bright smile when she saw us. "Hello!" she said while hugging us, "You must be Edward. I've heard so much about you." She stepped back out for the doorway, "Come in, come in." she told us.

I walked into a room with stairs going to the second floor on the east wall, and a piano on a raised surface on the west wall by the living room door, or so I presumed. I was eyeing the piano longingly when I heard Esme ask me, "Do you play the piano?" I gave her a genuine smile and replied, "Yes I do and I love to do it."

I heard Carlisle chuckle, "That's an understatement." Esme chuckled and led us to the living room. "Would you like a tour?" We both nodded our heads. She showed us the living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry room, entertainment room, and then she took us upstairs. The whole floor was bedrooms. "Every bedroom has there own bathroom," she said while we went to the right and went past three rooms. She pointed out Jasper's, Emmett's, and her bedroom. Then we went back down towards the other side of the stairs. While we went past two more doors (Alice's and Rosalie's which were right across from each other) we stopped t one and Esme said, "This will be your room, Edward."

I opened the door and gasped. I loved it! The whole entire west wall was glass, it had a king sized bed, and was painted a crème color, "Do you like it?" Esme asked me. I couldn't speak so I nodded. "Great!" I followed them out into the hall and to another door. "This is yours Carlisle.' She said with a smile. I saw it was a master bedroom. It had a king bed, a skylight, and another whole room that dipped (an: you know the step-down floor thing) in the middle. "It has an office mad in it so you wouldn't have to leave the room," she said. He walked over and gave a kiss on her cheek. "I love it thanks you!" "You're most welcome" she said with a slight blush. "So where is everyone?" I asked. "They're at the park and will most likely go to the fair later." She said "You might want to go son." Dad said. "Okay…when does it start?" I asked Esme. "At six tonight." She said smiling. I looked at my watch. It was noon now. "I'm going to get my stuff and organize my room.' I said and left.

Blahblahblahblahblah

6 p.m.

I was at the stage leaning against a tree while thinking of my room. I had it perfectly set to what I wanted. The bed was to the left of the door, the couch was sitting slanted in the corner of the glass wall. I heard the announcer say a name…Bella Swan….pretty. I then heard an angels voice and looked up to see a beautiful girl nod her head. Music filled the air…I couldn't really concentrate while I looked at her. She was singing and playing an electric guitar.

She was average height. I noted she had flats on, dark skinny jeans, and a black tank top with an interesting design on it. I could tell she was slim yet muscular. I looked at her hair which now hung around her face. I could tell it was many colors and that she had dark eyes. She's gorgeous…and with that thought, and the last of her song, her eyes met mine.

**So whadya think? I feel bad for all the an's so I'm putting in 2 chaps today…right now********. Review! Oh…you don't know how…that's okay. Well just push the button there by submit review and type what you think lol******


	8. green eyes and the accident

Previously: I opened my mouth and…

_Previously: I opened my mouth and…_

BPOV

I let my mouth and hand do all the work…

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling tell a story

Chorus:  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

While I let the chord hold I quickly took the scrunchie out of my hair.

Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos- your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

Chorus

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

Chorus

Oooo people fly away  
Oooo people fly away

At the end of the song I looked up and was met with these dazzling pair of emerald eyes. I could tell by my peripheral vision that he had bronze hair and was HOT! (lol I just had to do that)

I then got out of my trance when people gave me a standing ovation. I spoke into the microphone, "Thank you and now let's give it up for our next performer." I went back stage and gave the guy the guitar for my cd. I walked out to meet my brother and his gang. They stared at me with awe.

Then everyone hugged me and told me I was amazing. "Thanks!" I told them smiling. I then heard and saw a frantic woman, "Where is my baby!" she screamed. I looked over the chain-link fence by us and saw a 10 year old walking across the street towards a dog that was going in the woods. Right then I saw a truck weaving through the road coming at the kid.

"NO!" I screamed and ran toward the fence. I jumped and grabbed the top of the fence with my hands and did a front flip over it. I ran as fast as I could racing the truck for the kids life.

I beat the truck. I grabbed the kid and pick it up, surrounding it with my body, and pushed off the pavement as hard as I could toward the woods. I saw the ground coming and twisted to my side. We landed and rolled over while slightly bouncing and I hit a tree on the side of my head over my left eye-brow.

I could hear the kid crying. I looked at it and froze…Katherine…no it can't be. She look exactly like my baby did. She had shoulder length golden hair, blue piercing eyes, and was holding tight onto me. I got up slowly with her still in my arms and started walking toward the mob people rushing toward us.

I was rubbing her back soothingly and was saying, "It's okay. Hush. Everything's alright now." She stopped crying but was still holding me. "What's your name?" I asked her. In a very sweet soprano voice she said, "Roxie."

I smiled down at her and she smiled back. Then her eyes got wide. "You're head," she whispered. I stopped rubbing her back and touched where it was throbbing. I pulled my fingers back and saw blood on it. "It' doesn't matter" I told her "As long as you're safe!" That was when the crowd caught us.

The mom come up and grabbed the child and held her close saying, "My baby!" over and over again. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" I smiled at her and said, "Your welcome but I don't need a reward. I would just like to see her every now and then. Is that okay?" I asked her. She smiled at me and said, "That's perfectly fine." I gave her my number and told her to call me whenever. I saw the gang rushing towards me but before they could…everything went black.

**Soooo? Whadya think. I personally loved it ********. Review please. Oh and I decided that you have to reach 20 reviews for the next chapter. It's only 8 more people. Not that hard******** bye**


	9. The Hospital

Hey everyone please don't kill me

**Hey everyone please don't kill me. I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I was busy with school. Anyway apologies later story on….**

EPOV

When out eyes connected I felt like a jolt of electricity had come out of the sky and stuck me. She's so beautiful. Just then people stood and gave her a standing ovation. She was blocked from my view and I quickly left to my car. I barely made it in the driveway before my dad ran into my car while it was still running. "What's going on?" I asked surprised. "Drive to the hospital I've been called in." he said.

I drove to the hospital and Carlisle jumped out so I decided to find the mall and something to eat.

CPOV

I ran inside and checked in. They sent me to room 155. I took the chart out and read the information….patient 170…name: Isabella Swan…age: 17…She passed out after saving a 10 yr olds life and had received a gash in her forehead above her eye. I went into the room and saw a beautiful girl lying in the bed talking and laughing with the people in her room. She had a heart shaped face with warm brown eyes (that held intelligence so strong that she could have passed for 30 yrs old) and had different colored hair. I noticed she had about 10 stitches above her left eye.

"Hello Ms. Swan," "Hello" she said with a small smile on her face. "I'm Dr. Cullen," I said. "Hello Dr. Cullen. How are you?" she asked me genuinely. "I'm doing ok I guess. My son and I just moved here today. And how are you doing my dear?" I asked her concerned. She started laughing. "I'm doing great." She stared into my eyes and asked, "When can I leave?"

I looked at her and said, "Once we get a cat scan of your head, and see the results then we'll figure it out from there." "Alright. Can we please hurry I hate hospitals," she said with an expression that made me want to check her out right then. "Oh, I'm sorry! This is my brother Jasper his girlfriend Alice, Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie," she said ashamed. (AN: We know what they look like so I'm not going to repeat it okay) They said hello and I said hi back. Soon we were laughing and talking as if they were my own children. Bella was taken to get the c.t. (cat scan) and when she came back I was still talking to them all.

At about 8:30-9 I discharged her and gave her some medication for the pain. She left with a smile and a goodbye (with a hug). I returned them both quickly and invited her over to my house on the weekend after school starts. They said yes and exited. Then I called Edward and waited for him.

EPOV

I was going toward the hospital when my dad called. I picked him up in about 5 minutes and he climbed inside. "What are you so happy and smiley about?" I asked him while leaving the parking lot. "Nothing…I just met this adorable young lady and her friends. I might want to adopt them…they're coming the weekend after school for a bbq." He said.

I didn't say anything and just kept driving.

**I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! You have no idea how immensely sorry I am. High school sucks right now…lol. It's fun but my math class…ugh! I lost my inspiration for awhile in here and I got it back. (Everyone cheers) I know…I know…I am awesome. ******** LOL. Bye and thanks for the understanding.**


	10. Boys view of the accident

Hello and on with the story

**Hello and on with the story******

BPOV

I loved my doctor...Dr. Cullen. He's really young looking. He had light blue eyes and blonde hair. He let me leave after my c.t. and I thanked him by giving him a hug. I looked at Jazz as he drove us home.

"So do you think Charlie knows?" I asked him while looking at the pizza on my lap. "I'm not sure but if he hasn't he will soon," he said while turning in the driveway.

We got out and Jasper went to watch t.v. while I went to my room and got in the shower. I washed my hair tentatively so not to pull the stitches. Once I got out I wrapped a towel around me and went to my dresser for my pajamas. I went up and grabbed 2 pills of my pain medication. Then I took a piece of pizza and sat down by Jazz. I started to eat a little bit at a time.

JPOV

When we got home I went and started to watch t.v. After about 20 minutes I heard Bells come up the stairs and the water running from the faucet. When she was done in the kitchen she came out with a piece of pizza and sat beside me.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" I asked her. "Sure! I'd love to…what about….umm….Titanic?" she asked me while she put her plate in the kitchen. "Sure I'll go and get it. Will you make popcorn?" I said while going in the movie and entertainment room. "Sure. No problem." I heard her say.

When I got downstairs I saw Bella sitting on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Ready?" I asked her putting the movie in. "Yep sure am." She said smiling. When we were about a half hour into it she was asleep and had her head resting on my shoulder. I paused the movie and picked her up. I carried her to her room and put her in the bed. I kissed her on the forehead and tucked her tightly in. I went back upstairs and waited for Charlie to get home.

CHPOV

I was racing home after hearing about Bella. I slid into the drive way and turned off the car. I ran into the house and found Jasper on the couch. "How's Bella?" I asked frantically. "She's downstairs asleep," he said. "Ok tell me what happened," I said while taking a seat in my chair across the couch.

JPOV

**Flashback**

_I was amazed by how well she played the guitar. I remembered her c.d. and how many instruments she played. Her voice is amazing I love it! I'll ask her later if she'll make me a c.d. She got finished with her song and came to see us. We looked at her amazed and gave her hugs with compliments. All of a sudden she screamed "NO!" and did this front flip/ back hand spring thing over the chain-link fence. She ran superfast toward a car coming at a girl. She saved the girl and felt into the edge of the trees. We ran outside the fair to meet her. She was talking to a woman with the girl while we were pushing our way through crowd. I saw she was bleeding but didn't know where from. She looked up at us for a second and then she fell._

**Flashback ends**

CHPOV

I was in shock. I said goodnight and then went to bed pondering what I was told.

**And there you have it. Two chapters in one night. Again I am so sorry for not writing sooner. Hope you like. If you have any ideas review or pm please. Thanks!**


	11. The girls and the school

Hey

**Hey! Before u ask there will be a flashback within the next few chapters. And a whole event chap in the next 7 chaps. Story on….**

BPOV

It's been a week since the whole accident, and in 3 days we start school. I was in my room sitting on my bed strumming my guitar when I heard a knock. "Come on in." I yell. Rose and Alice appeared, "Hey Bella!"

Hey guys what's up?" I said eyeing them out of habit. "Well…" Rose started but was cut off by Alice. "Wewerewonderingifyouwouldmind-teachingustoplaylikeyoudo? WewanttosurpriseJasperandEmmett,butwealso-wanttolearnsowecould…umm…maybestartabandwithyouandus!" (We were wondering if you would mind teaching us to play like you do. We want to surprise Jasper and Emmett, but we also want to learn so we could…umm…maybe start a band with you and us).

"OMG! I was just about to ask you guys that or hold auditions. So…h-e-double yeah!" (an: lol you thought something else huh?) I said excitedly. They stared then launched themselves at me laughing and smiling. I had just enough time to put my guitar on the floor when they had me pinned with hugs on my bed.

"Okay so let's not tell the boys and surprise them." I said "Well...duh!" They said laughing. "Alright let's get started" I said taking them into my studio.

3 DAYS LATER

After taking a shower, before I went upstairs, I changed into a pair of low rider black and blood red, chained and belted pants with a form fitting black tank top that had a silver wilting rose on it and a blood red trail dripping off the stem over my left hip. I grabbed my black converse shoes and my black/silver checkered jacket.

I was eating some pop-tarts when Jazz came in. He was wearing a tight yet loose black shirt over dark baggy pants. "Looking good bro," I said. "We match," he said and I laughed while throwing my paper towel in the trash. I headed downstairs and brushed my teeth.

"Here's your schedule," Jazz said coming into my bathroom. "Thanks," I said while brushing my hair. Today it was in ocean waves from having it in a braid last night.

"You look beautiful today," Jasper said while looking at my outfit. "Thanks," I said again smiling at him. "So…ready to go?" I asked him grabbing my keys. "Yep! Can you give me a ride?" he asked sheepishly. "Sure not a problem." I said locking the house behind me. We arrived and parked between Rose's car and Emmett's huge truck (an: I know it's a jeep but Bella has one already, so…to bad Em! Lol).

We got out and headed to the cafeteria to meet everyone. Everyone looked at me when I walked in and I looked around. Girls had some envy and fear in their eyes. Guys had lust, suspicion, and interest in theirs. I looked in the corner hearing Emmett's laugh and found Jazz there too. He saw me and laughed, so I did the mature thing. I stuck my tongue out at him. He looked astonished and I just laughed while walking over there. I then ran and jumped onto Em's back. He jumped which had us in stitches, but when he noticed me he laughed.

All of us laughed along and I hugged everyone. I looked at Rose and Alice then, when they saw me, I told them to meet me at lunch with my eyes. They both barely nodded. I looked at the door when it got quiet again. Finally noticing I saw the angel from the fair.

He was wearing a dark green shirt with a brown jacket and dark jeans. His eyes blazed and his hair shone brightly. He took my breath away. His eyes were locked on me but then the bell rang and I was pulled to my first class…Spanish 3 with Alice.

EPOV

I got up and got dressed after my shower. I headed downstairs and saw my "brother and sister" already eating. "Hey Em! Hey Al! What's breakfast?" I asked them. They said, "Hey dude!-Em and Hi Edward! –Al. Um…let's see fruit, pancakes and bacon." I made a plate ate it, then went to brush my teeth. When I came back downstairs we called goodbye then left for school. We pulled into the school next to a red BMW but left a space open between us.

They turned to me and said, "When you get done meet us in the café okay?" I nodded my head and went to the office. I went to Ms. Cope and after hearing her tell me everything I left for the café. I heard Emmett's laugh when I got to the doorway.

I just watched them for about 5 minutes. I saw a girl stick her tongue out then run and jump on Emmett's back which caused him to jump. That made EVERYONE in stitches. She got off and hugged everyone. I saw Alice's boyfriend by her side…Jasper I think and I saw Emmett with Rose.

I saw the girls barely nod a the new girl. She turned and I froze. There was my goddess standing there. She was wearing black and blood red low riding black pants with chains and belts on them. She had on black converse shoes, and a black/silver checkered jacket over a black tank top that had a wicked awesome design on it.

Her hair was a waterfall of color and beauty of waves down her back. Her eyes were dark and had a light in them when she saw me. Just then the bell rang and I saw Alice grab her.

Poor…Bella…she doesn't know the strength of that pixie. I chuckled to myself and headed to my first class. I had Spanish 3. I was walking down the hallway and….

_Was going to stop there but I didn't _

BPOV

Holy Crap! He's at my school. His name is Edward Cullen...OMFreakenG! He's Carlisle's son. This is where I start screaming, but I'm almost in class so insert mental screaming. GO! Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (an: lol…rofl...I had to do it).

Edward…He fits his name. I knew it started smiling but I didn't care. His hair…I just want to touch it. Is it soft and light? Is that it's real color? Oh…and his eyes…I think I died and went to heaven when I saw those blazing emerald orbs.

Out of no where I felt a stinging slap on my cheek. "OW!" I yelled I grabbed my cheek and looked at Alice, whose eyes were amused and sorry, who had a guilty expression. "What the heck Alice? Did you just slap me?" I asked looking incredulously at her. "Yesbutit'snotmyfaultbecauseyoustarted-smilingoutofnowhere." She said while walking into the classroom. I was still rubbing my cheek, "IknewweweregoingtobelatesoIdecidedtodothedrastic-thingandslappedyououtofit." (Yes but it's not my fault because you started smiling out of no where. I knew we were going to be late so I decided to do the drastic thing and slapped you out of it.) When she remembered she was holding back laughter.

We sat down and I said, "Al, it's ok, go ahead and laugh, but DON'T' do it again." She started laughing uncontrollably, for a few minutes.

After she was finished I looked around the classroom. I saw some people talking and some looking at us. Then I saw the green eyes that make me melt. I was starring into Edward's eyes and he into mine. Then the teacher walked in and he sat down. Alice looked between us and I blushed. "don't-" "O-M-G!! You so like each other. That's Edward my most likely new step brother. I am so going to hook you up. We can go on double dates and hang out with each other.: She started but I ended it. "ALICE!! What do you mean step brother? No you're not. I don't even know him and he doesn't like me." I say then looked up. "Bella," she said.

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're smart, pretty, have awesome fashion sense, love people before meeting them, are caring, kind, and beautiful." She said and waited for me to look back at her. "Thanks Alice!" I said, "But I;m just a plain Jane that can kick some major butt when needed…like before." I froze after I said that. Crap I didn't want them to know!

"What do you mean like before Bella?" she asked. I was fighting flashback but I grabbed my side and I knew Alice saw. "Nothing, Al. Forget it ok?" I asked her. I looked at her then with a cold glance and she nodded but I knew she wouldn't give it up.

EPOV

I made my way to class but stopped short when I saw...her. Alice was staring at Bella who was smiling with a far away look. Then Alice did the unexpected…she slapped Bella. I was staring at them so stunned. I watched her blow up on Alice when she noticed her standing there.

I followed them into the classroom but just watched them by the door. What ever Bella said made Alice laugh uncontrollably. Then Bella looked around and looked at me. I swear the whole world disappeared and a warm feeling spread through my body. Just then the teacher came and told me to take a seat.

I looked over at them and saw Bella freeze. Alice had a glint in her eye I came to hate. But I saw another one that scared me. All of a sudden Bella grabbed her side and I was instantly worried. I couldn't wait till lunch. She wasn't fazed but just looked at Alice with a look that could chill a drink. The bell rang and I was off.

EVERYBODY'SPOV

Finally Lunch!!

APOV

I quickly got out of my class, went to my locker, and then found Jazz. When I saw him about to enter the café I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a corner to talk. "Hi Alice; What's wrong?" he asked seeing my expression.

"It's not me Jazz but Bella-" I started. "What! Bella? What's wrong? Is she okay?" He asked me quickly and panicky. "Nothing it's just that she let something slip about her past but she won't talk to me about it. That's all. I feel like something is majorly missing. You know?"

"Yeah I do. I know what you mean. She won't tell me anything. She just says drop it!" I gave him a hug then spotted Edward. "I gotta go but I'll fund you at the table." I said, kissed his cheek, and went to interrogate Edward.

I grabbed Ed's hand and jerked. He turned around, and nodded at an empty table. "So," I started, " You like Bella! I can tell. Howmuchdoyou?

Whendidyouknow?Doyouloveher?" I ran out of breath so I stopped talking.

Edward look at me then said in a fast whisper, "Yes and shhh. I do a lot…um…when I first saw her play at the fair on the day I moved. I don't know maybe."

I nodded my head pleased, "I'll be right back. I have to talk to Bella about something then I'll intro you ok? Bye love ya!" I said and left to find Bella and Rosalie. I found them talking.

"Hey what's up?" I asked and I watched them jump up and down. "I know I'm missing something so come on out with it!" I said tapping my foot. "You know the dance is coming up Friday, right?" Bella asked. I nodded my head. "Well I talked to the principal and he agreed to let us do it. So we have our first gig." She said then took a big breath and watched.

I jumped up and down then laughed. "Do you think we are ready?" I asked her. She raised and eye-brow, "well…duh. You guys are the fastest people I've taught. Oh I also have a came up with a some new songs. I have a few outfits picked for the songs so we'll have to figure out swaps, songs, and breaks. Oh and outfits." She said in 1 breath.

EPOV

I left after lunch and met up with Bella in bio. She sat next to an empty seat so I made my way over there. We talked, laughed, and joked getting to know each other. I went to the teacher and he had me sit next to her. She and I knew the material and info so we just passed notes back and forth. (an: It's late and I have school tomorrow: Thursday. I'm tired and this would take too long to write out)

When that was over she went to math and I went to history. After the class I headed to p.e. and saw Bella in dark blue sweatpants (with school mascot on it) with a white t-shirt wand a black light jacket on. Her hair was up in a ponytail and had a few loose pieces of curling/framing her face.

For pe we had to do karate/tai-kwan-do routines. Then the teacher, Coach Clapp, asked, "Would anyone like to go a round with the instructor?" I saw Bella raise her hand, "Okay come on up." He said. "Now I'll take it easy on you pretty lady." When the instructor said that I had a pang of jealousy pass through me so sharp it left me breathless.

Bella smirked and eyed him. "Oh don't worry about me. I'll try to go easy on you." She said while taking her jacket off. Then she bowed and went in a defensive crouch. He (Tyler) was dumbstruck but quickly bowed back and then went to attack. He went to kick her upper arm. I was tense and ready to help but then Bella swiftly, nimble, and stealthily ducked, pivoted, and grabbed his foot.

She used his force and kicked him in the hip with a right side kick. He fell and looked up at her. "I warned you," she said. He got up and they went at it again. He went for a left hook but she took a straight fast jab to his nose. Then she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back which made him double over. We watched as she did a cartwheel (still holding his arm in place) over him and swept her feet under his. Which left him hitting the floor and her with her arch of her foot on his neck.

Bella got off, hauled him to his feet, then bowed at him. She grabbed her jacket and then turned to sit back down. She came and sat next to me Indian style. Tyler, Coach Clapp, and everyone else were either in shock or awe.

**There you go my peeps. Lol ******** I just have a quick question for you, ok? Do you really like this story? Review if you think so. Please and thanks. **


	12. the dance part 1

Hi guys

**Hi guys! On with the story!.**

EVPOV

Friday yes! Day of the Dance.

GUYS

They said they'd meet us there so we better hurry

BPOV

We told the guys we'd meet them there. We could already hear people out on the floor because we were setting up on stage. (an: forgot to mention dance is from 9-11:30.)

"Ready girls?" I asked them. They looked at me like I was insane. "Are you kidding me? Let's get a move on!" Rose said and we laughed. The curtains opened and we went onto the stage.

Alice was wearing mid-thigh black shorts, no shoes, and a short black tank top that showed her belly button.

JPOV

Holy Crap!! My mouth was gaping open. Emmett looked POed. I could tell he was going to do something until he saw Rose.

EMPOV

Dang! She looks HOT!!

BPOV

Rose went out next and she was wearing…dark green mid-thigh shorts, a white tank top showing her belly button to her hips, and no shoes. I watched the guys reactions then laughed at their expression.

I came out finally but I could tell Jazz an Em weren't happy with our choices of clothes. I wore (of course) no shoes, an inch or so shorter than mid thigh white shorts, and a blood red tank top like theirs.

EPOV

Jasper was going to hurt me later and talk with Bella but I could stop staring. She was…and her….WOW!! (lol I couldn't help it) 

**Sorry guys I know it's short but it's sort of a filler. I've put in 3 chaps for tonight so give me a break lol******** bye and love ya.**


	13. NOT A CHAP BUT IMPORTANT!

Okay peoples…

**Okay peoples….you didn't review except for one person….THANKS CreamSodacrush! You're awesome******

**Anyway how about….Linkin Park (Love them), Lifehouse (Diddo), Evanescence (duh), and Boys like Girls (heck yeah)! If there are any other bands you want to be played than I'd appreciate the feedback. And I would like to know your thoughts on the story and what you think should happen.! Come on! It's only a little review doesn't take too long. Please and thank you…luv…Dark As Midnight**


	14. dance pt 2

Okay guys…this chap is going to be short but I know you'll like it okay

**Okay guys…this chap is going to be short but I know you'll like it okay********. **

BPOV

We positioned ourselves just how we wanted and we started to sing our hearts out! Rose, Alice, and I would switch places and instruments so we could all have a turn. I know Alice loved the keyboard best, Rose loved the drums the best (and I have to admit she was as good as me), and I loved to lead sing and the guitar the best.

I looked at the guys through after we finished some songs **(AN: I wanted to get this part in because it's annoying me to death******** but you can put any songs you want them to sing in here! That way no one is disappointed and we can all have them sing what we want them too******** But songs I do put on here have to be included…check them out okay. Mainly put in Evanescence, Flyleaf all, Within Temptation, Linkin Park, and Story of the year, besides Boys like Girls)**. I looked at the guys' faces and I saw awe, some slight anger, and admiration.

"We will be right back. We have to change for our next song." We hurried and changed, so in the next five minutes we were back out. I had two white strands of string that wouldn't break tied to my sleeves.

I was wearing a white gown that had a modest neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. The sleeves were about an inch long. The dress itself was a crème color that was knee length. The slit went a little over mid thigh and it had a…can't tell you it will ruin the surprise. Rose and Alice wore dresses that were floor length and all black. They were corset tops and flowing skirts.

I went up to the mic and started pulling my hair into a high ponytail with some strands going to my neck. Alice started explaining the song to our audience. She said, "This song is dedicated to the people and their families of those in Iraq."

The music started and I waited to sing.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers that I never had_

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guards rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart

At this part the backstage people pulled the strings and the dress was ripped off. I was then dressed in a black dress just like Rose's and Alice's. Except my sleeves were spaghetti straps that just stayed on my shoulders (barely). When that happened I heard the crowd gasp while still sang.__

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_  
__Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

"Thank you everyone. Now we again will be right back and this will be the last time we change. Thanks!"

We were out in a few minutes. All of us were dressed in ripped clothing. Rose was wearing tight jeans with a black shirt and a dark green half hoodie. (The ones that are cut right after your ribs). Alice was wearing black jeans that were fitting and they had slits on the knees, dark green shirt, and black fishnet gloves. I wore what I used to wear in the gang. Dark jeans, A black undershirt that had a dark green shirt over it (it had rips that were ½ inch in distance up to the edge of sternum), and an open zip up black jacket.

We all went to our favorite stage places and sang.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

We waited after our applause then we made the announcement. "Hello everyone. It is now 10:30 p.m. and I have a special request. Mr. Edward Cullen get up here and help me would you?"

I saw him hesitantly come up and meet me at the stage.

EPOV

WHAT??

BPOV

"Would you mind helping me with a duet?" I asked him. "He looked into my eyes and said, "I would be happy to." I looked at him and I could tell he was going to ask what to sing. I went up to him and stood on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "The song is Thunder." Then I stood back and went to the microphone. I put my guitar on and the song started.

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today in the blink of an eye I'm holding on to something and I do not know why  
I tried

I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder

Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)

And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain

Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain

Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder

The whole song we were staring into each others eyes. Then I heard a sound that made my blood run cold. "Why hello there again…_**Bella." **_I looked toward the voice and grabbed my pocket knife, I keep with me at all times, from my front pocket and I flicked it open. I hid it up my sleeve and said, "What are you doing here?" in the coldest voice I'd ever heard.

JPOV, EMPOV, EPOV, RPOV, APOV

Something is wrong here. I've never seen Bella act/look like that.

RPOV, APOV

What was that? I swear Bella took something out of her pocket.


	15. I'm sorry you hate me! :an

Hey guys I want to give a special shout out to:

**Hey guys I want to give a special shout out to:**

1. Bree1208

2. CreamSodaCrush

3. FRK921

4. Fluffy Otters

5. Sorrow Lives

6. TEAM-EDWARD5141

7. brmngirl

8. emolicious angel

9. kabby123

10. nzchick24a

11. potterhead0013

12. twilightaddiction17

**For putting my story on their favorites.**

**And a special shout out to:**

1. Bree1208

2. Evil-lil-angel-08

3. FRK921

4. HarryPotter4evah

5. Mriver08

6. XxRandomxXlove-twilight

7. a.vampires.girl-1901

8. aglblsm

9. all-things-nice

10. brmngirl

11. cullengirl28

12. emolicious angel

13. lovelycullen24

14. okAna

15. potterhead0013

**For putting my story on their story alert list******

**THANKS guys I love you for doing that! I really appreciate it.**

**I'm sorry for putting another a.n. but I really needed to do that******** story update on weekend! Laters******


	16. Victoria

I'm sorry guys

**I'm sorry guys! School and Dr. Ed is tiring. Lol******** Anyway this will be a short chapter but I thought you would like it anyways.**

JPOV

I was watching the girls in amazement then they called Edward up there…holy crap! What was with the song choice….Does Bella like Edward?

While I was watching I saw someone come along the stage. She had fiery red hair, black tight jeans, black top and a green open jacket on. Her eyes were black as coal and I could see a sneer on her face. When the song was over I heard her say, "Hello there again….**Bella."**

I saw Bella and her reaction scared me. She froze and her face grew cold. I heard her say, "What are you doing here?" in the coldest voice that would put ice to shame. I noticed before she said that though, that she grabbed something from her pocket.

BPOV

I couldn't believe Victoria was here. "Oh well, see Aaron sent me here to find you! He had a message he wanted me to tell you. Umm….oh yeah, I remember now, he said that Katherine's blood will always be on your hands and that you will be next!" she said that and laughed. "Everyone will you calmly head outside for some pizza and drinks." Everyone left after I said that, except for my family.

I started laughing and she looked at me. "It's…not like…your…(haha)…gonna be able to…tell him." I said. She looked at me, "Why not?" "Because" I said, "Your mine now." She laughed and said, "I was hoping you said that. Oh and maybe I can put another scar on you," I touched my ribs, "Yep! I put that there."

I launched myself at her. She opened her knife and I pulled mine out. We grabbed each others wrists that had the knives in them. I kneed her in the stomach and pulled my arm free. She slightly double over and swiped at me. I did the matrix and used all my body weight into one solid left kick. She flew to the right and I did a side flip from the left over weight.

I leapt at her when she got up and sliced her stomach (above her belly button) from one side to the other threw her shirt. She hissed and sliced me. I got cut on my forehead above my eye-brow to the dip a few cm from the end of my eye-brow, and she sliced my shoulder to my clavicle. I hissed and she grinned, then I put my knife straight across her throat and lent over her ear. "If you want to live then leave. When you do give Aaron a message from me. Tell him that he will die just like Katherine did." I moved and she bolted out the door after she told me, "You will never win."

Everyone was frozen looking at me with wide eyes. I ran out but before I did I said, "I gotta go. You won't have to worry about me anymore." In 10 minutes I was home and in my room getting my duffel bag. I hurredly got my toiletries, some clothes, wallet, purse, ipod, cd's, and jewelry. I ran to my music room and grabbed the sheet music and the rest of my cd's. I also grabbed the ones I did of the girls and I playing. Then I said goodbye to the room and went upstairs. I went to the kitchen grabbed food and was about to go to the living room when I heard the door slam open. "BELLA!!" I stopped and silently crept to the back door.

I got to the door when Emmett came down the hall. He saw me and yelled my name while trying to grab me. I opened the door and ran into Jasper and Edward. They grabbed me and Emmet grabbed my legs.

The girls were in the living room waiting for them. They had tears streaming down their faces. The guys put me on the couch and held me down. I got annoyed so I said, "I won't try to escape just let me sit up without you touching me." They let me go and I sat up.

Everyone was crying, which scared me, and they sat with me. Then Jazz said, "Tell us everything."


	17. an:new story and sorry

**I'm sorry guys but I'm having some family problems so that's why I haven't written lately. Um….please review and tell me what you think should happen. I'd love to hear your ideas. And yes I did create a new story on a whim and on a guilt trip on not having updated in a while******** laters oh and check out my other story please laters**


	18. past comes to life

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but like I said family problems…but they're better now so that helps! And thank you for everyone who cared to hope for the best******** you guys are awesome now this chapter will be short but it will tell you Bella's past.**

BPOV

I looked at them all and felt bad for leaving them in the dark. Then I thought of my past and what happened….then I just grew cold. I looked at them all and thought of what to do. "You really want to know what's going on?" I asked them…they nodded their heads with tears still in their eyes. "Fine! I'll tell you but don't say I didn't warn you. Also don't treat me any different please!" Then I told them what happened.

"I babysat for this little girl, Katherine, and she was the sweetest thing ever. She was 8 years old….I always called her my baby because she was my baby to me. One thing you should know though is that I'm part of a gang…well….was. We always wore dark clothes black/green/or dark blue. That is why I chose the outfits tonight. Anyway we were taught how to fight/fend off/defend ourselves in battles. We always carried knives or we would get cut or beat up by everyone….no matter if they were your friend or not.

"Anyway I was babysitting her one night and when I got home I was called to help them fight…

***Flashback***

"_Bella we need your right now…we are near the abandoned warehouse on 5__th__ street and the werewolves are coming." I knew my face was cold and shut down. I left a message for my parents saying I was out late and that I wouldn't be back until morning…it's not like they care-I thought- they are barely here anyways. _

_I arrived at the destination in 5 minutes by running from my house. I met up with the gang right before they showed up…then worse came to shove and our other rivals were there with them. I figured out that they teamed up with each other to take us out of the picture…I was so distracted by Katherine because someone mentioned her I didn't realize until I passed out that Victoria had shanked me in the rib. _

_When I woke up I heard a blood-curling scream that shot ice down my back…I know who that belongs to. I ran to the building and up to the third floor. I opened the door and froze at the site in front of me…Aaron (our team leader/punisher) had a knife poised over her stomach while he was staring at me. He opened his mouth and said, "She has been distracting you for so long I need to take care of this…and it is all your fault__. __Her death will haunt you forever. Until I get you," he said laughing at the end. He raised the knife and stabbed her in the heart. "No!" I screamed and jumped over to him, but he had already gone and left me there with my baby girl dying. I ran to her quickly and pulled her into my chest. I was sobbing and crying saying, "Baby no, please not her…why not me." _

_Then she looked at me with the light fading from her eyes, and said, "I see a light and a nice man holding out his hand for me…what do I do mom?" I cried even harder then I looked at her and smiled a watery smile. "If you want to feel better baby, go with that man and be free…I promise I will come for you…I don't blame you for what happened, but I will never forgive myself. I love you baby girl…be safe for momma okay?" I asked her._

_She looked at me and said, "I love you too, momma. I will and I can't wait to see you…I don't blame you…goodbye." Then I saw the light fade and I clutched her tighter to me while I heard sirens in the background._

***Flashback***

When I got done with my story all the girls were sobbing with me and clutching themselves to their boyfriends…The guys and my brother looked at me with so much pain and sadness…I can't believe I did that.

Then I stood up and stopped crying all together. "I'm leaving now and I'm not coming back until that…_murderer_…is dead by my own hands!" That was when I left and ran with my stuff.

**What did you think???? Please r&r…oh and check out my other stories please! Thanks with luv…**

**Life**


	19. sequel info

**I am going to make a sequel to this….I already have an idea how to start it so I just have ot write it first before I forget! Thanks for everyone for reading my story! And if you want read my others too please******** laters,**

**Life**

**p.s. check out my profile for my poll**


	20. adopt?

Hey…look I'm sorry for leaving you that long.

I'm just asking if you or someone wouldn't mind taking this story of my hands? Don't get me wrong I love writing but I don't really like trying to find time to use the computer and only having time to do a chapter or less at a time. I honestly don't have the passion right to now to continue this sequel or my other stories…again I am truly sorry…and now someone can finish it for you to enjoy

Thanks and laters,

Morgan


End file.
